Ah… Nothing beats canoeing
by I am a Catlover
Summary: [AU] Riku and Sora, THE cutest couple in school are fighting for over a week over... what? Can a boring school activity change that problem? [Involves gollygood fun, canoeing, childish arguments and RxS AxR shounen ai]


**Summary:**

AU Riku and Sora, THE cutest couple in school are fighting for over a week over…what? Can a boring school activity change that problem? Involves golly-good fun, canoeing, childish arguments and RxS AxR shounen ai

Catlover: Ah… I am alive! It's been so long time since I posted my last story, and I am proud to say that I'm right now fully obsessed with **Kingdom Hearts **Yaaaaaayy XD (but not with KH2 cus I live in Europe D: …but then again… this **has** Akuroku… yeah I'm strange). This is my first KH fic, and I hope you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Man, if I did own it, it would not be a game for kiddies anymore!

**Warning:** Shounen ai, Yaoi, slight nudity (you find out later LOL 8D) and slight cussing. Don't like, don't read! Shoo!

**Note:** This story is not beta-read, and English is not my mother-language, so it might contain slight grammar mistakes. Sorry!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**_-Ah… Nothing beats canoeing -_**

'_I have a bad feeling about this…' _Riku thought somberly as he stepped into the crowded bus. He had gotten this feeling ever since he walked into class, and had encountered the giggling mass of yellow and brown, also known as Selphie Tilmitt. The way she was giggling with Kairi (one of his best friends) and was pointing at him this morning, gave him every right to be nervous. Selphie was known to have crazy ideas, and she was the leader of her own little Yaoi-and-shounen ai-followers group. A group that followed him and his boyfriend Sora _everywhere_.

Talking about Sora…

Riku groaned as he thought about the younger boy. It had been… how many days? Since the two of them had been fighting with each other about something he had by now, completely forgotten. All he knew was that it had something to do with Sora's favorite socks, a radish and his favorite comb, but the rest was all a mystery to him…

He stretched himself, as he plopped down on one of the empty seats close to the window. Looking out of the window, he saw familiar gravity-defying brown mob of hair enter the bus, and almost hoped that Sora would be sitting next to him again…

He was sitting next to Hayner… Damn.

'_Fine. Have it your way, you bastard' _Riku thought irritably as Sora chatted happily with Hayner. Sora had started the war between the two anyway.

You see, normally their fights wouldn't have last longer than a few hours. They never apologized to each other, but they usually missed each other so much or would sometimes have simply forgotten what they were fighting about. They would hug, and then everything would be fine again.

However, after having a small 'pep-talk' with Tidus ("Let him come to **_you_**. Begging on his knees. He never apologizes to **_you_**"), Sora had completely changed his mind about their normal ways of dealing with fights, and decided to be stubborn! That little brat! How dare he ignore _him_? He was Riku, Mr. Riku-the-popular-guy! He couldn't be ignored.

Not only that, but after their 'pep-talk' Sora had officially declared war, after 'accidentally' putting bubble gum on his chair, which made him look like a fool for the whole day…

…and made him put his Mentos™ in Sora's cola bottle… who had gotten so angry (and sticking wet) that he threw his wanna-be food (a.k.a cafeteria food) all over Riku's favorite pants… which made Riku steal Sora's clothes and put them on after P.E… and they did some more childish things to each other like that…

Riku sighed, closing his eyes and sulked. _Sulked_. This was what the lack of cuddling with his brat of a boyfriend made him do! And the worst thing was that Sora still was acting the same. Bubbly and cheery. Damn him! Didn't Sora need him?

_Tap tap…_

Being shaken from his musings, Riku lazily opened an eye as he looked at the person who tapped his shoulder, momentarily stopping his _'woe-is-me'_ thoughts. He looked up to see Kairi. One of his best friends, and also a loyal member of the Yaoi-and-shounen ai-followers group…

"Hi Riku!" The girl exclaimed happily as she put one of her long red locks behind her ear. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"……"

"Aah… thank you!" She sat next to him, as he gave her the silent treatment. She probably wanted to talk about him and Sora anyway, and right now, he was not in the mood. Just thinking about the younger boy, made him irritated… and unhappy. He needed to cuddle with Sora _DANM IT_!

"Aren't you exited about the school trip today Riku?" Kairi asked after the teacher was done with her lecture about acting like normal and sane children through the bus ride. After that the bus started to drive.

"About canoeing?" Riku lifted one of his thin silver eyebrows, as he saw her nod enthusiastically. "Hell no"

Kairi looked at him rather shocked. "What! But why?" She pleaded. "Canoeing is fun"

"Yeah… _real_ fun" Riku muttered as he stared out of the window, looking at the landscapes flashing by. He remembered the last time of canoeing. Last time had been a blast…! No **really**! _Can anybody note the sarcasm_?

Kairi blinked, and soon her frown turned into a devious smile. "Ooohh… are you so sure about that? What if Sora will be in a canoe with you? I'd bet you would enjoy _that_"

Now it was Riku's time to smirk. "Enjoy that? Heh, like they would EVER pair me with Sora. Didn't you hear? They don't let us choose in which pair we want to be anymore" '_Besides' _he added silently in afterthought, '_I doubt that Sora would even **want** to be in the same canoe as me_'

Kairi frowned. "How did you find that out? About the pairings, I mean."

"Axel told me" Riku shrugged. "He said that he wanted to make out with Roxas in a canoe… Heh heh… that Kinky bastard…" He grinned devilishly "…but later a teacher heard him, and now the teachers will make the pairs for canoeing. They are probably scared that I will rape poor little Sora in my canoe… and did I mention that we are still fighting?"

"Hmmm…" Kairi murmured thoughtfully as she stared at her shoes, frowning. Something told Riku that she wasn't very happy with that news… was she irritated that they weren't aloud to make their own groups, or that he and Sora were still fighting? She had been devastated to hear that they, THE cutest couple were fighting, and often whined they needed to cuddle again and look cute. Riku couldn't agree with her more, but Sora…

They sat a few minuets in silence again, both thinking. Riku thought about the last time of canoeing. He and Sora had been canoeing for an hour or so, until Sora had loudly exclaimed that he was tired. Roxas was tired too, and later Riku ended up being in a canoe with Axel.

Axel who was scared shitless of the water, and only came because Roxas had promised him something _special_ after, and Riku who only went to canoe because Sora wanted to go. The perfect team. After an hour of Axel holding him in a desperate way (he now understood why Roxas was tired) and tumbling both into the cold, muddy water, Riku had done enough canoeing for a whole lifetime…

He was glad he had extra clothes with him this time. He could just change into different clothes if his other got wet. Some luxury he didn't have last year… He remembered last year, sitting with his wet (leather) clothes in the squeaky leather chairs of the bus… and slipping out of his chair when the bus driver hit the breaks… and breaking his nose… and hating canoeing more and more…

"Riku…?" Kairi's light voice snapped him from his train of thoughts again.

"Hmmm…?"

"I've got something to discuss with Selphie, you don't mind if I leave you to sit alone for a while, do you?"

When he nodded a 'no', she walked to the back of the bus were Selphie sat. Riku saw that they were having a huge discussion of the sort, and that Selphie looked mildly annoyed, but he couldn't really be bothered with it. Not even when Selphie pointed a few times at him, or walked past him to talk to the teachers…

Closing his eyes once more, Riku fell into a light slumber…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Riku grinned devilishly at the younger boy underneath him. His dark blue glassy eyes, stared at him fondly, and Riku couldn't help smirking delighted at the deep blush and the cute smile on the other boy's pouty lips…those lips looked so inviting right now…_

"Riku…"

"_Riku…hmmm… I love you…" Sora mumbled as Riku kissed his neck lightly, his lips trailing lower… and lower till he was sucking lightly on the younger one's collarbone. The naked boy under him mewled softly, grasping the sliver locks of Riku lightly, as his collarbone was very sensitive…_

"Yo Riku!"

_Velvety soft lips touched his own in a sweet, yet passionate kiss as the two of them entangled their arms and legs around each other. The younger boy purred softly as Riku started to rub against him, making delicious friction… _

"RIKU!"

"Huh… wha...?" Riku snapped his eyes open, starring directly into two forest green eyes. The green eyes twinkled in mischief as the owner decided to speak again.

"_Soooooo_… had a nice dream, Riku?" Axel asked happily as he started to walk away again, leaving the silver haired boy dumbstruck for a moment.

Riku glared at his retreating back. "Shut up Axel"

"I'll take that as a yes" Axel stuck out his tongue playfully, but somehow the crazy red-head looked just a little bit more nervous than he usually was, even though he obviously tried to hide it… Riku frowned. He swore to himself, that whoever his partner might be, he would drown himself if it was Axel. _Again_.

"Che…" Riku groaned as he stood up, already feeling the cramp in his back forming. Sleeping in your bus seat is a big no-no. Blinking back the last bits of sleep, Riku noted that he was only one left in the bus, and quickly hoped out, not wanting to be left alone.

When he was outside, he yawned deeply as he walked over the other group of students, while looking around the place. They had stopped at a large lake, and there were already some canoe's placed for the teams the teachers had to make.

Yippee… he could hardly contain his excitement…

He spotted Sora somewhere in the crowd, and growled irritated as Hayner was now putting his arm around him in a friendly manner, grinning excitingly… Grr… If he would get even more intimate with Sora, he would castrate him. Sora was still his. War or no war… besides, all was fair in love and war… right?

The teacher's lecture was boring, but after a while, Riku decided to listen anyway. "…You will put your bags in one of these little boxes that you have to share with your partner. Okay? Good. They will keep your stuff dry if you fall into the water. Second, you all will get one of these vests and a paddle. If you loose your paddle, then report it to me immediately, we…" The teacher pointed to her and her college. "…will sit here, and if something happens, you come to us. Is that clear?"

A few choirs of 'yes' were given, and the teacher pulled a list from her bag. "When I will call your names, you will walk over to a canoe, and then you are free go wherever you want. However, when I blow my whistle at four o'clock, you will all gather here immediately. Is that clear?"

Again a few nods…

"Okay… Tifa and Tidus… Leon and Cloud… Mika and Samuel… Naminé and Xemnas… Kairi and Selphie…" And as the list went on, Riku found himself more bored, than he had actually had imagined…

Until…

"…Roxas and Axel…"

"Huh… really?" The two said persons looked at the teacher in silence for a minute. Axel blinked twice before his mind had registered what was said, and when it finally came through his thick skull, he grinned like a child that just heard that Christmas was coming in July. "YES! YES! YES! Whooooohooo" Axel made a little happy dance, while Roxas just looked flabbergasted…

"Huh… b-but how…?" The blond murmured as he looked at his red-haired boyfriend.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't give a fuck" The red-head said as he looked at his boyfriend. "And speaking about fuck… You. Me. Canoe. NOW!" Axel yelled triumphantly as he picked up Roxas, and threw him over his shoulder, as if the blond boy was some sack of cheep potatoes.

Everybody stared at them._ 'Well whadda you know…He sure doesn't look so nervous right now… bleh… kinky bastard…' _Riku thought sourly, as he saw them leave. He couldn't help but envy them. There was no way those two were going to canoe now. And he, who was still without a partner, hated canoeing with a passion. Couldn't he and Sora just be okay again, so they could make out, instead of canoeing?

A faint "Help meeeeeee" from Roxas was the last thing they heard, as everyone brought their attention to the teacher again.

"O…kay… where were we…? Oh yeah… Vexen and Wakka…" As the list went on again, Riku couldn't help but notice that their teacher grew more and more nervous as she made the teams. Riku followed her gaze, as the teacher once again looked up from the paper to…

Selphie Tilmitt.

Riku shivered. Selphie was staring intensely at their teacher, looking almost evil. _Almost_. This was slightly scaring Riku, because only one minute before, Selphie had just smiled at him sweetly. _Sugary sweet_. The teacher caught her stare, and quickly began reading again, stuttering a little bit as she spoke out the next team.

"R-Riku and S-ss-Sora…"

"What!" Riku heard Sora cry from somewhere in the crowd.

Selphie began to grin smugly, and the teacher seemed rather relieved that that glare wasn't fixed on her anymore. Riku and Sora, on the other hand, weren't relieved. Sora even looked rather nervous, silently wishing that he hadn't put that bubble gum on Riku's chair… or all those other things… Riku just walked to the shore, quietly stepping into a canoe…

Yes… canoeing had always been a blast…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Fuck…" Riku muttered irritably as he and Sora tried to paddle their way to though the long water plants that grew close to the land. They had been stuck for the last fifteen minutes, and as long as they both paddled the other way, they would be staying like that.

"Riku! Stop being a jerk, and paddle my way!" Sora yelled frustrated as he glared behind him, were Riku sat. Riku just glared back just as fiercely.

"Fuck no, you will only manage to get us **_more_** stuck in this stupid _shit_!" He made a vague gesture to the plants, which were currently wrapped around his paddle.

They had been fighting with each other as soon as they stepped into their canoe. First about who could sit in the frond, and who could sit in the back seat. Then they argued about who would guard the box with their stuff in it, and who not. And after that, they were fighting about which way they wanted to go…

…and they still had _three hours_ of canoeing-hell left!

At this rate their relationship wasn't getting any better. '_Seriously'_, Riku thought agitated as he glared at the back of Sora's head. _'if Selphie and Kairi wanted me to make up and/or make out with Sora again so badly, then couldn't they just throw me and him in a room with a nice and big fluffy bed and lock the door?'_

…

'_Yeah… that would defiantly have been better' _Riku thought absently as he stared at the tight red t-shirt Sora wore today… leaving enough for his (dirty) imagination… or so the lack of cuddling with Sora was finally taking it's toll.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Riku! Hell_oooo_ earth to Riku" The younger boy yelled as he waved his hand in frond of Riku's face, yelping as Riku caught it, and licked it. "Ew…You jerk!" Sora whined, as Riku let go of the hand.

"I'm not a jerk" The silver-haired boy stated simply as he rested his head on a hand in boredom.

"Yes you are" Sora pouted as Riku leaned in further.

"I'm not" Riku grinned. Sora was so cute and hot when he pouted.

"Yes you a-" Sora quickly shut up when he felt Riku's hands slip around his waist, pulling him closer to the silver-haired boy's warm chest. He felt giddy when Riku hugged him loosely. It had seemed like such a long time ago since he did that… he missed it.

"No I'm not. You are just being a crybaby" Riku smirked as he leaned his head on top of Sora's.

"You are just a bastard"

"Girly-boy" Sora's eye twitched. Why did he let Riku hug him again?

"Idiot"

"Worm"

"Assmaster"

Riku laughed. So maybe Sora _should_ hang around Hayner more, at least his boyfriend now knew some more funny-curse words. He grinned. "Heh… indeed. I am the master of your cute little ass…" He whispered huskily into the younger boy's ear, making blush Sora a bright red.

"Riku!"

Riku laughed some more as Sora pouted. "I'm still angry at you, y'know?" He muttered softly as he tried to wiggle away from Riku's welcoming body. Sadly, he had no luck.

The elder of the two frowned. "Do you still even _know_ what we were fighting about?"

Sora blinked quizzically. "Um… no…"

Riku nuzzled Sora's neck, giving a small trail of kisses over the soft skin "Well then, that gives you no reason to stay angry with me…"

"……" It stayed quiet for a while.

"Sora?"

The younger boy frowned, a pout clearly on his face. "……You suck, you know that?"

Riku smirked evilly. "But I can do so much more than sucking…" He whispered softly into Sora's ear, slipping his hands under his bright red shirt. "… and I can blow too"

Sora squeaked as Riku softly blew into his ear, sending shivers all over the younger boy's body, and making his face as red as a tomato with sunburn. Pulling Riku's arms of him, the younger boy quickly grabbed his paddle, making the canoe wobble greatly. "Riku! You pervert! Stop it! If you don't stop now, I'll make you wet!" He yelled angrily as he tried to hit Riku with his paddle.

Said boy's aqua green eyes widened as the canoe wobbled greatly. "Sora! Whoa! STOP! The canoe is going to—Wooooahhahaaaa…!"

_**SPLASH!**_

"……"

For a moment there was a complete silence… until…

"Now look what you've done!" Sora yelled, pointing his (wet) finger at Riku accusingly. Riku's hair was now a mix of silver and slimy green, as small water plants stuck out of his hair. If Sora hadn't so angry at the boy before him, he defiantly would have laughed. Big time.

"What _I_ have done! You are the one who started wiggling!" Riku glared at Sora, looking not more frightening then a wet kitten.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not… look whatever…" Sora sighed as this was once again leading to another pointless argument. "Lets just swim to that island over there…" He pointed to an island not far away from them. It looked just like a small beach, but it was not the island were their teachers waited, Riku noticed. "…there we can check of our stuff survived, okay?"

Riku still glared at him. "Fine. But if my other clothes are wet too, then I'm stealing your clothes again"

Sora groaned, as he ran a hand to his wet and messy hair, pulling some of the water plants out of the brown mob. _'Just who is the childish one now huh…'_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Riku sighed as he sat on the ground, putting a wet hand through his silvery white hair, pulling out some of the remaining water plants. "I hate canoeing, I truly despise it… _especially_ now!"

"……" Sora remained quiet as he opened the box with their stuff in it. It seemed dry enough…just a little damp was all… and it didn't matter anyway, he was pretty hungry right now, and that was what counted. He opened his bag, and looked for his sandwiches, only to find nothing. _'Oh yeah… I shared them with Hayner in the bus this morning…'_ his stomach growled in disappointment.

"Um… Riku…?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you take your lunch with you?" Sora asked softly, as his stomach growled lowly. Riku, however didn't seem to notice, as he pulled of his wet t-shirt, to replace it with a dry one.

"Yes _of course_. If I'm going to suffer –like I am doing right now- than I would at least suffer with a full stomach! ……why do you ask anyways?" He asked as he put on some dry pants, relieved that they were so much warmed than the wet one.

Sora pouted and looked at his shoes silently. He right now was only dressed in his boxers, since he already took his wet clothes. "Um… never mind" He said quietly as he put on some of his dry clothes.

Riku smiled warmly, putting a thin, pale and (not to mention) cold finger under Sora's chin, forcing the younger of the two, to look into his eyes. "You don't tell me you don't have yours anymore, don't you?"

Sora nodded.

"Well… we can share mine" Riku took some sandwiches out of his bag. "You know my mum always makes too much for me anyway" He said as he held one of the sandwiches out for the younger brunet.

"……" Sora said nothing as he frowned at the sandwich, deep in thoughts.

One of Riku's silver eyebrows rose. "What, don't you like peanut butter with jelly?"

Sora shook his head. "No… that's not it" Sora looked at his sandwich again, as if it could tell him all the answers to his questions. He turned to Riku. "…but I do want to know why you are so nice to me… I mean, we are still fighting… right?"

Riku shrugged. "It doesn't really matter"

Sora's sky blue eyes fixed on Riku's sea green ones. "But… but I was acting really mean to you! And yet, you act like nothing happened at all!

Riku smiled as he took Sora into his arms, wrapping them around the smaller boy's waist. "Sora, Sora, Sora…" He mumbled as he rested his head on Sora's surprisingly soft hair. "I don't care what happened, as long as I can take you in my arms again, and you allow me to cuddle with you"

Sora blushed, leaning into the hug eagerly. "But… I…"

"Shhh… Riku shushed him as he put his finger on Sora's lips. "Being the generous person I am, I forgive you" Riku smirked. "We all know it was your fault anyways"

Sora rolled his eyes. "You wish" He said smiling as he bit of a piece of the sandwich.

"**Ahem**" A sudden cough caught their attention.

Both boys looked up, but what they both saw made the blood rise to their faces. Sora chocked on his sandwich.

In frond of him stood a man who looked in his forties. An old and _shaggy_ man, standing there _naked_. Naked as the day that he was born. He wore a silly grin on his face, and Sora decided mentally to call him Bill. It suited him…

Old creepy Bill smiled creepily… "Good afternoon _boyz_" He winked, and both boys got pale. "I wish you welcome to the nudist area of this island" He waved his arms in the air to prove his point. "Do you rather leave your clothes with you, or shall I lead you so the saves, so that you can lock your clothes in there?"

"……"

"Well…?" Old creepy Bill asked.

Riku shivered. "Um… no. Thank you, but we were just leaving. Right Sora?" Said boy nodded quickly, wanting to get away from Bill as soon as possible.

Old creepy Bill frowned, but didn't seem that much upset. "All right, come visit us soon again! We never get any company from teens like you… I wonder why…?"

"Yeah… um… right!" Riku muttered quickly, as he practically dragged Sora with him. Once they were back in the canoe, the only word that were spoken were "Sora. Row. NOW!"

"Aaahhh… Teens these days…" Old creepy Bill sighed sadly as he turned around. "They're always too busy to relax… oh well… time to get tanned"

Sora and Riku on the other hand were rowing as fast as they could, not wanting to be _ever_ close to that island again. Or any other nudist beaches they knew of. That, and Sora would forever hold traumas for creepy old people who are named Bill…

It was more quiet now that they were for away from the dreaded island. The water plants were a lush green, and they could hear birds sing softly in the background. In their great hurry to leave the island, Sora and Riku switched seats, so that Riku was now in the frond seat, and Sora in the back…

Sora heaved a sigh, as they both took a break, standing still on the water. It was quiet for a while, as the only sound was from the birds and their harsh breathing.

"Riku…?"

"Yes…?" Riku answered quietly, surprised that Sora was hugging him from behind. Tightly, as if his life depended on it. _'It's not like in leaving'_

"Lets never, _EVER_ fight again"

Riku grinned, kissing the arms that were wrapped around him. "Deal"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

At four o'clock the teachers stared to blow on their whistles, signing that their canoeing time was over. Tired teens slowly rowed back to the island, some were wet, and some stayed miraculously dry… and most of them looked happy. Especially Axel. He was carrying the sleeping Roxas like a bride, and he wore a smug look on his face. Riku rolled his eyes at him as Axel gave him the thumbs up.

Later, when all the teens were seated in the bus again, Riku was surrounded by Sora, Selphie, Kairi, Roxas (who was still sleeping) and Axel. Just as Roxas, Sora had decided to take a nap too, snuggling against Riku's chest. It didn't take long before the smaller boy was fast asleep…

"_Soo_… I can see that you two are okay again" Axel grinned smugly as he pointed at a hicky on Sora's neck.

Riku grinned. "Yep"

Kairi and Selphie squealed. "Oh I'm so happy" Kairi said as she had to urge to hug them both. "Yeah" Selphie agreed. "Life is no fun when your two current objects of obsession are having a fight!"

Riku's eyebrow rose, but he didn't say anything about it. He was just glad to have Sora back in his arms. And to cuddle with said boy. A week without Sora felt like a damn long time, and when they were home they sure needed to go out… maybe to the movies… or maybe just stay home and do other things… other _pleasurable_ things…

"Hey Riku, are you going to canoe next year?"

"Mhhmmm…" Riku smiled gently as he hugged Sora closer to his chest. "…maybe…"

But right now, he didn't need to think about that.

_**-Owari-**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Catlover: Phew… it's done… well I had fun making this, even though the ending could have been better if I say so myself…but I hope you had fun reading it too! XD Heheh The nudist part was really funny to write, because it had happened one time to my brother and his friend. It was kind of like this:

My brother: Well lets eat our lunch here.

Friend: 'K

Nudist: Hey what are you two doing here?

Brother & Friend: O.o WTF OMG

Nudist: You know, you can stay here, but you will have to get out of those (points to swimming trunks)

Brother: Eheh… n.n;; That's alright… we were just leaving…

Friend: (nodnod)

Brother & Friend: (run back to canoe)

Brother: Mario… Row NOW…!

Friend: (rows franticly) O.O

Anyways, canoeing is cool, but I always seem to suck at it. Well, this was my first Kingdom Hearts fic. If I made a mistake or something, then please tell me.

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


End file.
